Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (comic)
The Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom comic adaptation was published by Marvel Comics from September through November 1984. Plot summary It is 1935. After escaping from the gangster Lao Che in Shanghai, Indiana Jones along with his pickpocket sidekick Short Round and singer Willie Scott, crashlands in India near the village of Mayapore. Mayapore's shaman tells of how men from the distant Pankot Palace kidnapped their children as well as their sacred stone, which Jones theorizes is one of the lost Sankara Stones. He thus undertakes a mission to rescue the children, and upon arriving at the palace discovers it is a hotbed of activity for a resurgence of the evil Thuggee cult, led by the sinister and hypnotic Mola Ram, who are using Mayapore's children as slave labor to mine for precious gems. Jones and his companions must put an end to the cult, free the children, and recover the Sankara Stones. Differences from the film As with the novelization, the comic book differs from the movie in many ways: *Willie is attacked by a large snake during the journey to Pankot Palace. Indy, too afraid of the snake to help her, tells her to pet the snake, which causes it to fall asleep. Afterwards, Willie says, "I hate snakes!" to which Indy replies, "I know the feeling." *Indy and Captain Blumburtt discuss some of the odder decorations of the palace, in particular kryta. Blumburtt calls voodoo "mumbo-jumbo," but Indy warns him that the old superstitions still rule India in many ways. *During the dinner scene Indy is the one to jokingly suggest that the young Zalim Singh likes older women, not Short Round. Also, Indy and Blumburtt sit beside Chattar Lal, rather than across from him. *Mola Ram keeps his cattle skull headdress on for most of his scenes, rather than only wearing it for ceremonial purposes. *Willie escapes from the guards who ambush her and Short Round, and returns to her room where she encounters Chattar Lal and a Thuggee guard. Lal reveals himself as a member of the cult, and Willie is taken prisoner. *All of the members of the Thuggee cult, including Mola Ram, had taken the Blood of Kali and are under the influence of the Black Sleep. At one point a guard is non-fatally burned by some lava and he returns to normal, but is taken away by other guards to be "reconverted" (this is where Short Round gets the idea to burn the possessed Indy). When Mola Ram burns his hand on the Sankara Stone at the end, he returns to normal, too, but still falls to his death. *During the initial battle inside the temple, Chattar Lal attacks Indy and they both fall onto the sacrificial frame hanging over the lava pit. Indy swings free, but Lal is killed when the frame drops down into the pit. *When Indy is attacked by two Thuggee guards near the bridge, one of the charges at him, shrieking, "Yaaaa!" Indy yells back, "'Yaaaa,' yourself!" and kills him using the sword purloined from the other guard. *Indy and Willie do not get sprayed with water by the elephant when they kiss. Short Round merely grumbles, "Grown-ups!" Appearances Characters *Phillip James Blumburtt *Lao Che *Chen *Chief Guard *Chieftain *Chinese Co-Pilot *Chinese Pilot *Wu Han *Indiana Jones *Kao Kan *Chattar Lal *Marhan *Nainsukh *Mola Ram *Sacrifice Victim *Sajnu *Willie Scott *Short Round *Zalim Singh *Thuggee assassin *Art Weber *Temple Guard *Guard Collections *''Marvel Comics Super Special 30'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Annual 1985'' *''Omnibus: The Further Adventures Volume 2'' Issues *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 1'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 2'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 3'' Cover gallery File:DoomComic1.jpg|Issue 1 File:DoomComic2.jpg|Issue 2 File:DoomComic3.jpg|Issue 3 File:DoomSuper.jpg|Marvel Comics Super Special 30 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom